


This is the only place I could go

by hurtcomfort



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cara and Din are just friends, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Grogu is only mentioned, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, ManDadlorian, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Cara Dune, Sad Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, and he misses his kid, and hugs, but it’s okay because I’ll give him comfort, but there’s still a fair amount of hurt, good friend cara dune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: After season 2 ended Din needs a place to go, so what better place to go then to Sorgan.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Winta, Din Djarin/Omera
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters

Din could hardly breathe. Grogu was gone. His kid was gone. He had just got him back, and now he’s gone. What was he supposed to do? Where was he going to go? He didn’t have a ship, and he had broken his creed more than once now. But he would do it all again....for his kid. Something was aching deep inside his chest and he was trying very hard to stop the tears from falling.

“Mando?” Cara asked carefully, placing a tentative hand on his pauldron “We need to go, Fett already has a ship ready for you too take”

Din looks around and notices that Fennek already had Gideon sling over her shoulder, and everyone was gathered around, waiting for him. Maybe more time had passed that he realized.

“Mando?” Cara asks again, and he remembers that he hasn’t actually answered her

“What? Oh, of course, sorry” he manages to stumble out

All of them shuffle out of the room besides Cara and himself

“Hey” she says softly “come on buddy, we need to go” he’s just now realizing that he still has his helmet off, even though at this point he doesn’t really care wether people see him or not, he should put it back on, because he honestly feels completely exposed without it. 

“Ya you’re right” he says, shaking her hand if his shoulder and reaching down to pick up his helmet. Several of his injuries scream at him but the pain is just background noise at this point. 

He puts his helmet back on with a satisfying click and slowly follows Cara out of the room.

***

Cara was worried about Din, he’s barely spoken at all and he looks like he’s going to fall over. 

They were walking to the ship silently and even though it’s so quiet she could barely hear him breathing she knew that he was hurting, in more ways than one. 

“I’m fine” he says hoarsely, as if he can hear what she’s thinking 

“You don’t have to pretend you are, you know” she says quietly “you just lost your kid” 

He tenses, pausing in his slow walking, and turns to her 

“I’m fine.” He says a bit harsher

“Okay” 

They start walking again, and Cara notices that he’s still limping. It makes sense, considering the fight that he just had, and the fact that the poor guy probably hasn’t slept in days. 

So, very hesitantly, she walks closer to him and slowly puts her arm around his shoulders. She feels him tense beneath his armor, but eventually he relaxes just a bit and lets her take some of his weight.

He sighs a quiet “Thank you” 

“Anytime” she responds, and they keep walking

A while later they make it to the ship and Din is surprised that he’s still standing upright. But honestly everything since he said goodbye to Grogu has been just a big blur, all he can feel now is Caras arm around his shoulders keeping him steady, and he dreads the moment of when they’ll have to separate because he knows that he’ll be all alone in a big empty ship that’s not even his with nothing but the endless silence of space to keep him company.

***

By the time he’s settled on the ship, everyone but Cara has gone there respective ways

“You can go now” he tells her

“You sure?” She says from where she’s hovering above his seat

“Yes” he says, and continues to try and figure out the controls of the foreign ship 

“Okay, well you know where to find me, so reach out if you need anything” she says, clapping him on the shoulder

“Of course, same goes for you” 

“Alright, bye Mando” she says, turning to look over her shoulder one more time before she opens the doors of the ship and walks off

When he finally knows she’s off the ship he slowly reacher up to his helmet and shakily takes it off. He’s felt suffocated by it ever since he put it back on, like it’s no longer protection, but instead more of a confinement. It makes him sick to his stomach, but that could be from more than just the helmet. 

Since the helmet is off he can see the ship better and he starts to inspect the controls, it seems easily enough to work so he starts it up and lets it go on autopilot, because that’s honestly safer than him driving it with the shape that he’s in. He leans back in his seat and tries to relax. Until he feels something in the pocket of his armor....

The ball.

The kids ball. 

Something deep inside of him breaks. 

The tears are flowing freely now and he doesn’t even care to stop them. He’s exhausted, maybe he deserves a break. No. He stops himself, wiping the tears away harshly with a gloved hand, he can’t break yet. At least not here. He can hold it together for a little bit longer, at least until he finds somewhere to go. But that’s the thing, he thinks bitterly, there’s no where for him to go.

Except. No, he can’t go there. 

But he doesn’t really have anywhere else, and honestly he felt peaceful there. 

After internally debating himself, he decided that it’s one of the only options he has left, so he types in the coordinates.

He wipes away the rest of his tears and reaches down for the helmet at his feet. Slowly he puts it back on and takes a deep breath, he can do this.

He takes another deep breath and composes himself. 

Cause he might as well be a little bit presentable if he’s going back to Sorgan.


	2. Sorgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din comes to Sorgan and gets some rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! 😁

Din startles awake with a gasp, hand on his blaster, until he remembers where he is, and what happened. He hears the engine of the ship that sounds nothing like his own, but finds a twisted sort of comfort in it anyway, like he still has something left. 

The events of the past few days leave him tired, and he finds a bitter taste in his mouth just thinking about it. Even though he managed to sleep a little, there’s still a bone deep exhaustion in him, one that he knows will be staying with him for a while because it’s not really about the injuries he still hasn’t accounted for, or the sleepless nights plagued by nightmares. 

A ding from the ship pulls him out of his thoughts, and lets him know that he’s arrived to his destination. He closes his eyes beneath the helmet and takes a shaky breath, there’s no going back now, they’ve no doubtably already realized that someone’s here.

“Here we go” he mutters to himself, and starts walking off the ship. 

***

Omera was working in the fields when she sees a ship, it’s one she hasn’t seen before. Since they don’t get many visitors around here it’s obvious that everyone else is also scared, thinking that it’s a threat, so they all grab their spears and Omera grabs her blaster. 

Ever since the Mandalorion left they’ve kept those around just in case, and they still practice with them once a week. At first Omera didn’t want to do that, she didn’t want these children growing up with weapons laying around and the feeling of a constant threat over their heads, but when she talked with her daughter about it, Winta said that it makes them feel more protected, so ever since then she’s been on board with it. 

Some days it feels like just yesterday that Mandalorion and his boy showed up here, but in reality she knows it’s been about a year since then. She still misses them sometimes, she thinks about what it would be like if they had stayed here, would they be happy here? She knew his boy was very happy here, playing with other kids, but she knew that Mando had a job to do, and she knew that the small child wouldn’t be able to handle if his father was taken from him. But if the Mandalorion had stayed with him, here, would things be different? Would he take off his helmet and retire here with her? She could tell that he wanted to, that he was tired, she wonders where they are and if they’re okay.

“Omera” someone calls, she thinks it’s Clint 

“What?” She calls back

“We’re going around to the other side of the ship, you stay here in case the person comes out” 

“Alright” 

It’s not an ideal plan, but it’s better than nothing. Winta is to her left, holding a spear, that image still leaves a rotten taste in her mouth, but they have more important things to worry about right now.

The ship door opens slowly, the smoke from it clouding her view, and she aims her blaster right where she thinks the person is standing 

“What is your business here” she demands 

There’s no answer and the smoke still isn’t clearing. She tries a different approach 

“Who are you” 

Still no answer

“Momma, I can’t see anything” Winta says

“I know baby, it’s okay” 

The fog is starting to clear now, and she sees something start to walk —or rather limp— toward them. Who are they? Are they hurt?

“Omera?”

She remembers that voice, and from the look of her her daughter, she does too

“Mando?” 

The fog is gone now and she can see him, limping forward. He’s still in the same armor, but it’s battered and dirty, his cape is torn and his helmet is a bit crooked. What happened to him? And from what she can see, the kid isn’t with him either.

She hands Winta her blaster carefully, and rushes forward to help him, putting an arm around his waist so he can walk better 

“What happened?” She asks softly

He looks around and sees the crowd gathered there 

“Can we talk somewhere else?” He asks

“Of course”

***

They make it to her hutch and she lets let’s go of waist, albeit hesitantly, and lets him sit on her cot

“Are you sure?” He asks

She chuckles “yes I’m sure”

He sits down with a huff and leans forward to place his helmeted head in his hands. She sits down next to him on the cot and places a gentle hand on his arm, right in between his armor 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” 

She doesn’t need to see his face to know that something is wrong (beside the obvious limp and other injuries) she takes in his defeated posture and uneven breaths and can just tell. She supposes that they’ve always had that connection though.

“I don’t know” he answers, taking his head out of his hands so she’s staring right into his visor 

“That’s okay, but I need to know if there are any injuries that need attention right now” 

He pauses for a moment, as if mentally assessing himself. Is that what he does? After every mission does he just sit down in all the dust and blood and armor and check what’s most in pain and if he can sleep it off or not? The thought makes her sad, she obviously knows that with his job he has been injured many times, but does he do all that alone? 

“No I’m fine” 

“Okay well I’m going to get you some food and then you can rest” 

“Thank you” 

“Anytime” 

But just as she was leaving the hutch she hears him blurt out

“Din” 

She halts 

“What?” 

“Din, that’s my name. Din Djarin” 

She’s startled for a moment at the abrupt sharing of personal information, but she recovers quickly enough to respond 

“Alright, Din. I’ll be right back” 

***

After she brings him his food she takes off to check on Winta and leaves Din alone to eat

Din sits there staring at the food, he doesn’t have much of an appetite. Honestly he just wants to sleep, considering he hasn’t done much of that lately. He knows that with his profession sleep troubles are a guarantee, not to mention the trauma of his childhood, and now, with everything he’s been through, he’s just adding to the never ending pile of nightmares.

Nevertheless he knows he needs to eat, even if he can’t necessarily feel his hunger he can definitely hear it. So he slips off his helmet and takes a few bites of stew and a couple swigs of water, deciding that’s all he can stomach for now. Not to mention the fact that he would feel guilty taking more, he’s already barged in here and disrupted their lives and crashed on Omeras cot, so he should at least not eat all their food. 

He hears someone coming and quickly puts his helmet back on

“Hi” Omera walks in slowly “just came to check if you ate” 

“Yes, I did, that was very nice of you” 

“Of course, well if you’re done let me grab those for you” she says reaching for the dishes 

“No, please, I insist” he says, getting up

“Din, it’s okay, I don’t mind. And you should be resting” 

The way that she says his name warms something in his heart, or maybe it’s just because she’s the first person to speak his name lovingly since he was a child. But he just mutters 

“Okay” and sits back down on the cot 

After a minute she’s done with the dishes and she sits next to him on the cot and places her hand on his arm once again. Something about that gesture makes his heart skip a beat, but in a good way, like she’s comforting him, not like she’s going to hurt him. So he makes a bold move (after all he’s already broken his creed and he hasn’t got much else to lose) and takes her hands, gently moving them up to the sides of his helmet. 

She stares at him for a moment, her eyes asking a silent question, he nods slightly, letting her know that it really is okay. Then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, waiting for what’s to come. 

And eventually it does, he feels the helmet slip off his head, and looks into her caring eyes, waiting to see how she responds. 

***

She was very confused when he took her hands and placed them on his helmet, just like she had done all those months ago. But when he nodded she felt reassured enough to do it, after all she’s wanted to ever since she met him. 

When she lifted it up she was a little surprised, he was so..............human. She obviously knew he was human, but for some reason it still shocked her to see such caring brown eyes and his scruffy beard and mussed dark hair. She places the helmet on the ground next to them and carefully reaches a hand up to his cheek, he closes his eyes and to her horror she sees a tear slip down his face. But when she starts retracting her hand, afraid of hurting him, his eyes fly open and he grabs her arm, she gets the message and puts her hand back on his cheek. She wipes away the tear with her thumb gently. 

“Are you okay?” She asks

He stays still for a moment, eyes still brimming with unshed tears, and he just shakes his head slowly. That movement makes her heart ache in sympathy. 

“That’s okay, you should really get some sleep” she’s just now noticing the dark bags under his eyes, they’re so bad that they look bruised, but knowing him they very well could be. 

He nods his head, but just as he’s about to get up, he turns back

“Could....could you help me?” He asks, gesturing towards his armor, his voice sounds so much smaller without the helmet

“Yes, of course” she says, smiling gently. He looked terrified, like she was going to hurt him, once again her heart ached for him. 

She helps him take off his armor one by one until their all piled by his helmet. If it’s possible he looks even more tired, like he’s about to collapse right there. She gestures for the cot, and he complies easily this time, laying down on it carefully.

“I’ll be right back” she says, and quickly goes to grab some more blankets, hoping they can talk about what happened to him when she returns. 

When she gets back, blankets in tow, she sees him fast asleep, his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. He looks so different laying there, so vulnerable and small. She savors the moment, taking in the image of him laying there peacefully in just his clothes and no helmet on his head. 

She goes over and carefully drapes a blanket over his resting form, kneeling down by the cot. 

“Goodnight Din” she says quietly, and places a small kiss to his forehead, deciding they can talk about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this felt kind of rushed, most of it got deleted and I had to rewrite it, so I rushed some parts. But I hope it’s still good!


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din has a nightmare and opens up a little

Omera decided to stay up for a while to keep an eye on their guest, besides it’s not like she could sleep anyway, with him here, she just couldn’t resist watching over him. He looked so fragile and small, just laying there. 

She was sitting on a chair about to doze off, when she heard him stir in his sleep. He was turning in his sleep and......whimpering. 

“No....please........” 

She gets up, but he keeps going

“Don’t hurt him.......please........Grogu” 

Grogu? Who is that? It doesn’t matter right now, she just adds it to the long list of things she wants to ask him.

She walks over to him and kneels down beside the cot

“Din?” She asks 

He doesn’t stop. So she places a careful hand on his shoulder. Still nothing changes. So she brings a hand up to his forehead, it’s a little warm, that makes sense. She moves her hand up to his hair, stroking it gently

“Din, it’s okay” she says, running her hand through his sweaty hair “it’s okay, you’re safe”

“Grogu.............” 

Once again he says that name

“Shhhhh” she soothes

He jolts awake, reaching for the blaster that’s usually at his hip

“Hey, shhhh, it’s okay, you’re safe, everything is okay” 

He looks around, his brown eyes wet with unshed tears. He looks as if he’s just now remembering where he is. She brings a hand up to his cheek, stroking her thumb along the stubble there

“Are you okay?” She asks

She knows the answer is no even before he shakes his head

“How often does this happen?” Even if she has a feeling she’s not going to like the answer she still wants to know 

He pauses, taking a breath

“.......every night” he whispers eventually 

Her heart breaks. He just sits alone disoriented and scared trying to remember where he is every night? no wonder he’s so exhausted. And that’s probably why he has a fever too.

She pauses for a moment, deciding whether or not to ask what she really wants to. Eventually her curiosity gets the better of her

“In your sleep, you were talking” she says quietly, removing her hand from his cheek “you said a name: Grogu” 

He tenses and his breathing starts to pick up again, just like when he was sleeping

“You don’t have to tell me” she says softly, trying to reassure him

“He’s........he’s umm” he stutters, breathing still escalating

He takes a deep breath, standing up. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she pushed him too far. But her worries subside when he finally says 

“Grogu is my son” 

***

Oh. That makes sense....sort of. He never said the boys name when he was here before, but that still doesn’t explain where he is now. Although, from the nightmare he just had, she takes it that it’s not very good. 

“When did you learn his name?” She asks

“Not too long ago”

“Grogu” she says, testing the name out “I like it” 

He sits back down on the cot, placing his head in his hands 

“So did I” he mumbles, his voice muffled by his hand

“If you don’t mind me asking” she starts hesitantly “what happened to him?” 

He lifts his head up, the bags under his eyes still very prominent against his skin. His eyes meet hers and she sees tears forming in them once again. She’s definitely gone too far now.

She goes over and sits down next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it up and down in an attempt to soothe him. He leans into the touch. 

“You don’t have to talk” she says quietly after a moment 

“Thank you” he replies shakily, putting his head back in his hands 

They sit there silently for a while, relishing in each other’s comfort. 

Eventually he looks up at her again, and this time there are tears flowing freely 

“Hey, it’s okay” she says, reaching up to wipe away some of the tears

“I messed up” he says

“How?”

“I left him alone” 

“What do you mean” 

“He might still be with me if I didn’t leave him alone” 

“Did someone take him?”

“Yes” 

“Why aren’t you out looking for him?”

“I already found him” 

“What?” She’s very confused at this point 

“I got him back............but I had to give him up again. He’s with his own people now” 

Well no wonder he was a wreck. He lost his son. Willingly or no, that kills a person inside. She can’t imagine losing Winta, even the thought of it makes her sick. 

“I’m so sorry Din” she says 

He gets up abruptly, throwing his hands in the air

“I shouldn’t have left him. If I had just stayed with him, maybe he would still be here.......with me”

His voice is coming dangerously close to a sob and his movements are harsh, yet still.......tired

“It’s not your fault Din” 

“YES IT IS” he finally screams

It doesn’t startle her, she had a feeling it was coming. And she knew it would be better for him to let it all out, she had a feeling he’s been bottling a lot of things for a long time

“........it’s my fault” 

Even though it didn’t startle her. It hurt her. Hearing the crack in his voice, seeing his fractured form standing there in her small hutch 

“I just want him back” 

He says it so softly, so brokenly, that if it wasn’t completely silent in here, she would have missed it. She stays silent for a second, contemplating what to say. Eventually she walks over to him and wraps him in a hug, placing one of her hands on the back of his head and stroking it softly 

“I know. But it will be okay” 

She feels him sag against her, and the weight of him is so strong that she has to lower them both onto the cot carefully. She can feel his tears dripping onto her dress and his body wracking his the force of his sobs. But when she looks down, his face is neutral and there is no sound coming out. 

How broken does a person have to be for them to conceal there cries so well. She wraps her arms around him protectively, like she could protect him from the world that’s been so cruel to him. 

“Shhhh, just let it out Din, you’re safe here” 

She places a kiss to his hair

“I promise, you’re safe here” 

***

After he fell asleep, she carefully lays him down on the cot, draping a blanket over him, and closing the curtains that are bringing in the fresh morning light. 

She walks outside slowly, careful not to wake him, and attempts to find her daughter. Luckily she doesn’t have to look for long because she spots the children playing in one of the ponds. 

“Winta” she calls 

Her daughter immediately turns her small head and runs to her mother 

“Mama!” She yells excitedly 

She wraps her arms around Omeras waist and looks up to her

“How is the nice man?” She asks eagerly

Omera knows that her daughter cares for Din, just as she cared for his son. She was very sad to see both of them go. 

“He’s resting” she answers, petting her daughters hair.

“And where’s his boy?” 

She knows that Winta was going to ask eventually, she just dreaded that she has to tell her

“The child is no longer with the Mandalorion, he is with his own kind now” 

Her daughter pulls back 

“What? I thought that was HIS son?” 

Omera laughs, even though there’s not much humor behind it “he is, just not by blood”

“Oh” 

She can tell that her daughter is thinking, but eventually seems contempt enough with that answer

“Okay, let me know when he wakes up, I wanna talk to him” 

“Alright, just remember, be careful, he just lost his boy, and that’s a very hard thing” 

“I know mama!” 

She runs off to play with her friends again.

***

That night Winta goes into her hutch, hoping to talk with the nice man.


	4. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winta and Din talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one so it’s not going to be as long

When Din woke up it took him a second to realize where he was and what had happened, but when he did he immediately put his helmet and armor back on, noticing the light shining from the small window and deciding it would be best to have it on in case people come in here. 

And it turns out that for once in his life he wasn’t being paranoid because a few minutes later he hears someone approaching and sees Winta walk into the hut. He straightens up, trying to seem presentable like he hadn’t just had a breakdown and then slept through the night for the first time since he was child. 

“Hi” she says shyly 

He remembers being that shy as a kid, somewhere deep in his mind he remembers having to hide behind his mother when people would come to there house, and only being comfortable if he was holding his fathers hand out in public. He nods his head, trying to ease her worries 

“Hello Winta” 

Her face brightens, seemingly surprised that he remembered her name.

She stares at him for a second before raising her head a little, more confident 

“Can I talk to you Mr. Mandalorion?” 

He nods hesitantly, he’s not sure if he’s up for this right now but he also doesn’t want to disappoint her.

“Of course, what about?” 

She goes and sits on the chair across from the cot he’s still on 

“I want to ask you some things” 

Once again he’s hesitant, but again the need to not disappoint her outweighs the feeling of dread in his stomach that he’s sure is only going to get worse as the conversation goes on.

“Go ahead” he finally breathes out, after internally sparring himself for a moment 

She smiles again

“What’s your name?” 

Wow, he really thought she was going to ease into that a little more. But then again she’s just a kid. 

She seems to sense his hesitation 

“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have done this”

He holds his hand out 

“No! No, it’s fine” 

She relaxes back into her chair

“My name is Din Djarin” 

She nods, smiling

“That’s a cool name” 

He laughs quietly 

“I guess it is”

“Can I ask another question?” 

He nods

“..........what do you look like?” 

He smiles under the helmet, the question was so pure, so.....innocent. She wasn’t asking him to remove his helmet, she was simply curious about him. Maybe it’s because she seemed so trustworthy, or maybe it’s because he seems to have a soft spot for children, but something prompts him to ask her

“Would you like to see?” 

She nods eagerly before visibly reeling herself in

“Wait, are you sure?” 

“I’m sure” 

“Then, yes” 

He reaches up, his hands steady unlike the other times he’s done this, he places his hands on either side of the helmet and pulls it off. Setting it down on the floor he looks up to meet her eyes, noticing that everything so much brighter without the tint of his helmets visor. She looks him straight in eye and stands up, walking towards his cot. He looks down, leaning back ever so slightly. 

But when she reaches him she carefully reaches her hands out and puts her small hands on both sides of his face. The touch is so similar to Grogu’s that he has to fight back tears. 

“Nice to meet you Din” 

He chuckles wetly 

“Nice to meet you too Winta” he says, looking up to meet her eyes again

She wraps her small arms around his neck, and he doesn’t have to think twice before he returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Her embrace is so much like her mothers, warm and comforting. It feels familiar despite the fact that he hasn’t hugged anyone in years. 

“I’m sorry about your son” she says softly into his neck. 

He smiles again. 

She’s really grown since the last time he saw her, and it’s not just the fact that she’s taller and her hair is longer, it’s also how she carries herself better and her voice is more confident, like she’s finally sure of what she’s saying, she’s the spinning image of her mother, even more so than before. 

“It’s okay” he tells her 

She pulls away and walks back to her chair

“Do you have anymore questions” he says

“What was he like?” She asks 

He thinks for a second 

“Well he was always getting into mischief, getting his little hands on anything he could find, but it’s only because he was curious. I don’t think the people who had him before I found him really...........treated him well. But Grogu was happy whenever he was with me, no matter what I was doing, whether I was working, making him food, talking to someone, sleeping, In fact, he would refuse to go bed unless I was at least in the room with him, but preferably if he was in my arms, he loved using my cape as a blanket.”

Din laughs at the memory, the little womp rat had really wormed his way into his heart. 

“Grogu?” Winta inquiries 

“Yeah, that was his name” 

She giggles

“It suits him”

He nods 

“It does, doesn’t it?” 

She nods and laughs again

He laughs with her.

***

Omera hears her daughters laughter coming from the hut where Din was staying. She smiles to herself, walking towards the noise. 

She walks in to see Winta sitting across from Din, both of them laughing. His laughter completely open because of the helmet that’s no longer on his head, that sight makes her happy, even if he put his armor back on. The fact that he trusts them enough to show them his face warms something in her chest, and that’s a feeling she hasn’t felt a lot in the last couple of years, not since her husband passed away. She shoves those memories away, there’s no point in dwelling on the past. 

“Knock knock” she says, grabbing their attention 

They both turn to look at her, quelling their laughter 

“Mama!” Winta says excitedly “Din was just telling me about his son”

She gets that feeling again, she never told Winta his name, which means that he told her himself. 

“That’s very nice dear” she says “but it’s time for lunch so why don’t you go find your friends and get some food” 

She nods, walking over to Din and wrapping her arms around his neck, he hugs her back, a soft smile playing at his lips. 

Winta comes up to Omera, gesturing for her to lean down, Omera complies and feels her daughters mouth get close to her ear

“Take care of him” she whispers 

Omera looks down at her daughter, kissing her cheek 

“I will” 

Winta smiles and walks out of the hut.

She looks back over to Din, he’s hunching over again, playing with a small object in his hands. She walks over and sits down next to him

He looks at her and smiles tiredly, not quite meeting her eyes 

“It was the kids” he says reaching out his palm to show her the small silver ball 

She hums “it’s cute” 

“He loved it, it was his only real toy” 

“Where did he get it from” 

“It was part of a lever on my ship” he sighs “now it’s the only thing I have left of either of them, my son, and my home” 

She smiles sadly at him 

“That’s not true” she moves her hand and places it over his heart “they will be there in your heart forever, and as long as you are here, so are they” 

He looks up to meet her eyes and she stares into his dark brown irises, lined with tears for a loss that nothing can soothe. 

She takes his face in her hands 

“And even though it feels like it will never get better, I want you to know that you are not alone” 

Pulling him into a hug, she tries to physically hold him together. Because as long she is with him, than he will never have to be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Sorry if this felt rushed
> 
> I want to thank you guys for being so supportive of this fic! It means the world to me!!!


End file.
